The Boogeyman
by GachaGachaGirl
Summary: Jasmine just lost her father to the hands of death, leaving all his belongings just to her. But he also left her something else...Will she be able to follow her father's words and keep this dark secret? Please review
1. Losing a loved one

I would gladly die by the hands of one man…Whose battle scars become my wounds. Whose fears become my hate and whose love I hold dear.

I stood silently with the phone still against my ear after the female on the other end had told me that my father had died and had left all his property to me, his only next of kin. Tears began to leak from my eyes and I croaked "H-how did it happen?" "A heart attack….Ma'am, are you willing to take care of the property or would you like the government to care for the situation? There is something in the will that's directed for only your eyes only." "What?" "He left you a note, no one is allowed to read it but you." "I….I'll be there as soon as possible." I answered, my voice quivering. She sighed "Yes ma'am, the property has been cleared of any crime scene tape so you won't have to worry." I nodded and hung up the phone. Tears ran like rivers down my cheeks and I dropped to my knees.

It had been seven years since I left home and I hadn't spoken to him since. It was just me and him, all the time since mum died when I was two. He was a sweet man, of course, I thought he was the best father ever. But he scared everyone in town. He hunted every day and dragged the dead animals to the basement but never let me help, always telling me that it was too dangerous. At night, sometimes I heard movement downstairs and thought daddy got me a dog and was waiting until I was big enough to give me it. He never did.

A few hours later, I was at the attorney's office. He silently sat me down at a table and sat beside me, showing a yellow envelope. I watched with red eyes from crying as he slid out the contents. He murmured "It says here that all his belongings and such go to you. All we need is your signature so it is confirmed that you take full responsibility over his estate." I nodded and was handed a pen. After writing my name and initials, I was given another smaller, white envelope. "This," he said "is the letter that we are not allowed to open." I stared down at it and heard the man sigh "I'll give you some time to go over the letter, do you want some coffee?" I didn't reply and listened as he left. I held in a breath as I tore open the paper and silently read.

Dear Jasmine,

I knew this day would happen sooner or later and to be honest, I was hoping a lot later. I am writing this letter to tell you of a dark secret. Our family has been carrying out a tradition for generations. There is a man locked in the basement. He is vicious and cruel, known as a Boogeyman. He only eats meat and drink water. After I die, you have to promise me that you will take care of him. He must not be seen by the society at all means. He will kill anyone that does not have our blood. It has to be you to take on this tradition; this is what I raised you for baby girl. Trust me; I know you can do it. Do not tell anyone of his existence.

Love,

Papa Bear.

I stared, wide eyed at the sheet. A Boogeyman? Come on, I knew my dad loved to prank but did he think I was stupid enough to believe this? I sighed, shaking my head and folding the sheet before sticking it in my pocket. A hand touched my shoulder, making me jump and quickly turn my head. The attorney had returned, holding two mugs of fresh coffee. I politely nodded my head as he handed one to me as he asked "Was it anything important?" "No, he just wrote it to make me feel better," I answered "of course he'd try and get one last joke on me after he dies." We both silently chuckled. I took a sip of the coffee and made a disgusted face. Black. I always took mine with plenty of cream and sugar. He looked over at me, grinning "Any good?" "Oh, yes. Thank you, but I have to get going before sun down. I want to go check out the condition of the house. Dad was always a pack rat so who knows what it looks like after I left." I left quickly in my beaten up looking black convertible.

A chipped white fence that was about shoulder high surrounded a yard that obviously hadn't been mowed in a very long time. Weeds and dandelions sprung out of the tall brownish grass and there was trash littering the yard. The two story house looked old and somewhat decayed. It was fully made of grey-brown wood and had dusty windows. The door looked slightly newer, having a maple color and darkened gold door knob. I sighed. It looked almost exactly the same as I left. Silently, I pushed the door open and to my horror, the inside was horrendous. Dust had gathered over all the furniture. Trash littered the floor, tables and bookshelf. I shook my head and stepped inside, thankful that I decided on wearing baggy jeans and tennis shoes today that covered my feet and legs from the terror that might be under the garbage.

I wandered through the downstairs, viewing the work needing to be done. Through a doorway from the living room, was the kitchen which held mountains of dirty dishes and rotting food, inside the fridge was butchered deer meat that father must've caught a few days before he died. There was even a decapitated dog's head on the counter. Inside the dining room, he had laid out some of his guns and a few rags and a spray. I was guessing that he was about to clean them. I strolled to the stairs, eyeing the door that led to the basement. What if daddy was telling the truth? What if there was a monster actually living down there? Maybe I should go check…NO! Don't think about it right now Jazzy, you have more important things to do right now!

I stomped up the stair and smiled when I came to a dusty hallway that had family photos still hanging on them. One of them was of mother and father right after their marriage and she was bloated from being pregnant with me. I looked in each room. Two of the four were empty as always. One was daddy's room. It had a big, soft bed in the middle against the back wall. A rocking chair sat by the window that had beige curtains hanging from them. There was a dark wooden dresser filled with clothes and had a few pictures on top. The closet had even more clothes and his shoes. The next room was my old one. It still had the small, singles bed with posters hanging above it. The vanity sat across from and still had makeup smudges on the mirror. The closet was empty except for a few hangers.

I sighed and closed the door, walking back downstairs and standing in front of the basement door. I faintly heard shuffling coming from inside and bit my bottom lip. Daddy, I thought. Please tell me this is just a prank. I reached out and gripped the cold metal, twisting it and slowly pulling the door open. Taking the first step, it creaked beneath my feet. I gulped down the spit that accumulated in my mouth and took another step, and another each one making its own little eerie noise. When I finally got to the bottom, there was nothing but pure darkness. I strained my ears, listening for anything. There was….breathing. "Hello," I called, frightened "who's there?" Shuffling. I turned to my left and yelled "Who's there?!" A growl caught my attention. It was a normal growl. It was very animalistic but it was no animal at nor was it a human. It was something else. I sprinted up the stairs, nearly tripping a few times and slammed the door shut behind me, pressing my back against it.

My heart pounded as I breathed heavy, shaking in fear. "The hell!" I whimpered, locking the door.


	2. Old friend

The next day, I came back to the house with my things from the apartment packed in the back of my car. I decided to take up the offer and just live in the house, I owned now anyways right? With a heavy breath, I got out. I had made a call a few hours ago to a friend of mine to help me clean and he said he was bringing backup. I didn't understand what that meant, but I would be grateful for as many people as possible. A white van with the words 'we clean for you' pulled up next to my car and I smiled when Billy poked his head out the driver's window. "Hey," he grinned, looking me up and down. I was wearing a dark grey tube top and black mini skirt. It showed off the pale skin of my toned stomach and shapely legs and I was wearing a pair of black pumps. My raven colored hair fell around my shoulders and to the middle of my back and my ocean blue eyes were framed with black rimmed glasses. I laughed "Eyes up here Billy." He quickly looked up from my medium breasts and chuckled "Sorry, you just look so damn sexy in that." "Thanks, what's going on?" "I told I was bringing a few people." "So, you hired a team of clearers?" I asked as five men and women jumped out of the back with supplies. Billy got out and sighed "Yep, thought we could leave them to work and you and me could go back into town for lunch." I shook my head, smiling wide "Sure, but let me talk to them for a second?" He nodded and slid into the driver's seat of my convertible. I strolled up to the strangers and sighed "Hey, thanks for coming. I'm Jasmine, I just want to tell you a few thing. Do not go into the basement. That's off limits. And with the guns, just place them in an empty room upstairs please." They nodded and I hurried back to the car before they could ask any questions.

Billy and I spent hours at a little café called 'Heaven's Will Café' we used to come here all the time as teenagers just for the peaceful music and delicious coffee. The owner loved having us because we didn't try and cause chaos like most people our ages, he even gave us free coffee sometimes.

During our time, we laughed at old stories from our past and at what we'd been doing with our lives. I told him that I was working as an author. "I told you," he chuckled "I told you, you'd make an amazing writer! I can't believe you actually published though!" "Yeah, I've been sitting at home working on my new book." "So…you're the famous Jasmine Read, huh?" "Yep, that's me." I said, happily. We sipped our drinks until he looked over at the clock and jumped "Damn, it's almost seven!" "We should go and see how it's going with the cleaners." We silently drove back to the house, to see the staff packing up their things. When we got out they greeted us and informed that the house was done. I listened as the men chatted and walked inside. It was spotless. Everything was dusted and polished. Now I could actually see what all the furniture really looked like.

The walls were light tanned with a few photos on the walls. On my right, sitting against the wall was a tall, long bookshelf with many books. On my left was the floral couch that had tears and cuts in the cushions. A dark coffee table was in front of it with stains that refused to come out. Passed them was the kitchen. The counter had been cleared and wiped down, the fridge was emptied and there was a pleasant lemon scent. I smiled and walked to the bedrooms. My old one was dusted and the mirror was shiny and new looking. The other one was also cleaned. I found the weapons laid in the room closest to the bathroom at the end of the hall. All piled on the floor. In the bathroom, there was a green apple scent.

I heard Billy enter through the front door and made my way back down. His eyes were taking everything in like me. We smiled and I happily said "It looks great, right?" "Yeah, but…..the old furniture could go…" "Yeah, the movers should be here soon to deliver the rest of my things. For now, lets just get everything else inside." "Okay." He answered as we went outside. It took about half an hour to empty the car. I spent most of the time sitting in father's old bedroom, stuffing his old clothes into a bag and setting it in the closet corner then hanging up my clothes inside. Billy kept going up and down with loads of my clothes and other things. It took ten minutes to take all the plates, cups, bowls and food into the kitchen. And by that time, it was starting to feel livable again.

We struggled taking the couch upstairs and into the last empty room, setting it against the back wall. The bookshelf went in there with it. "This is going to be the library." I huffed, plopping down on the couch. He gave an airy laugh as he breathed heavy and sat beside me. He laid his head in my lap and I smiled down at him. We stared for a few seconds until a loud knock broke the trance. I quickly went to answer it. The movers had already started unloading my furniture by the time I opened the door. A man in overalls stood there with two others behind him, carrying my dark red velvet couch. "Delivery for Jasmine Read?" the man grumbled. I nodded "Yeah, that's me. Just set it all in the living room." as I signed my name on the clipboard. I handed it back and stepped aside as they unloaded the truck. Eventually, I went back upstairs and saw Billy in the library still. "Come on," I grinned "we're not done yet." With a groan, he stood up and dragged himself downstairs behind me.

It took the rest of the evening to redecorate. The red couch replaced the old one and so did the glass coffee table. A low table was against the front wall with a new television on top. Upstairs, we managed to get my vanity table from the apartment into my new bedroom. My work desk was placed in the library with more books and my laptop.

After that was done, we sat in the kitchen drinking water. A low grumbling sound caught my ear and my eyes darted towards the basement door. Whatever it was, it had been quiet today. "Ya know," Billy sighed, taking me out of thought "one of the cleaners said she heard something down there." "Really?" "Yeah, maybe I should go check it out." "No," I yelped "it's, ummmmm, it's been a long day! Maybe you should go home now and rest. I'll call you sometime so we can hang out again." With a slight nod, he left.

I stood there for a few minutes, or maybe hours, staring at that door. The thing was shuffling inside again, making quiet noises. I took the note out from daddy and read it, then reread. It ate meat. Okay, so…..how about steak? Maybe it'll eat that? I looked in the fridge and took out a slimy steak. Since it had been in the car part of the day, it defrosted. I cooked it for a few minutes in the microwave, making sure it was warm.

With shaky hands, I took a big flashlight and the plate with a steak on it. Silently, I inched my way down the stairs, scanning the dark basement the flashlight. It was disgusting. There were rotting animal carcasses and bones everywhere, a pile of feces in the corner. I gaged for a moment. A silent noise, like feet pattering against the cold cement came from behind me and I zipped around, only to catch a glimpse of something like a brown piece of clothing flying up as the wearer ran by. "Hello?" I whispered "You don't have to be scared, I brought food. I know you've got to be hungry. Ya know since my dad died and all and you didn't get fed after that." I cautiously stepped forward and murmured "I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm here to take care of you." A large figure stepped into the light. He was probably a foot taller than me and lean with dark green scaly looking skin. He wore a pair of dirty ripped black pants and a long brown coat. His hands dawned sharp claws and so did his toes. His face was long and thin, probably from the starvation he's been going through lately. He had long dark red brown hair surprisingly and amazing grey eyes.


	3. Boogey

At first, I stared at him in horror and disgust with my heart pounding. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a real monster! He stood there almost awkwardly, staring at me. I could hear him sniffing the air and looked down at the plate. Slowly walking forward, I smiled slightly "Here," I said "it's for you….if you want you can eat it at the dining table up stair?" He looked at me curiously and stepped closer to me, looking past the plate. His hand reached up and brushed back some hair from my face, making me flinch when I felt his claws graze over my cheek. My body began to tremble and I stared in shock as he leaned towards me. His face going to my throat. I stood perfectly still, as to not agitate him as he inhaled deeply. Whatever he was doing, I really didn't like it! "K-Kane," I whispered "p-please just take your meal." I heard a low, soft purr come from him and felt myself relax. The sound he was making reminded me of a lonely kitten. He straightened up and gave me, what looked to be a smile but his mouth was filled with crooked, sharp teeth. He gently touched my hand while taking the plate from me. I watched as he sat on the dirty floor and sighed "W-well, when you're ready come upstairs. I'm not keeping you down here against your will like my father. Plus, this place is so fucking nasty, I can't even believe anyone would live down here!" He looked to be enjoying his food too much to even know what I was saying. I walked back upstairs, leaving the basement door open as I went into the kitchen.

I waited for a few minutes until Kane appeared out of the shadows in the basement. He squinted at the change of lighting and cringed back. I quickly went to him and gently touched his arm. I felt my body shake at the touch, he was so warm and rough. I didn't notice him staring down at me when I said "Here, let me help you." Kane reluctantly followed when I pulled him into the living room and sat him onto the couch. "My name's Jasmine, by the way." I informed, smiling softly. His eyes looked so innocent that I couldn't believe this thing to be a murderer. "Can you talk?" I asked, curiously. With a puzzled look, he shrugged. It made me giggle "You know, speak words like I am right now." "I can," he replied. His words sounded almost strained like he wasn't used to talking. "I am Kane." "Good, see. It's not too bad." I sighed, looking him up and down. "Kane, can you tell me something?" He nodded, shyly. "How long have you been living down in the basement?" "Almost twenty five years." "Twenty five years," I murmured "alittle before I was born then….." I looked at his deformed face now "how old are you?" "I do not know. I am very very old. I live forever." "Really?...Wow." I admired. I looked at his torn, dirty clothes and was reminded of the dead animal stench that still lingered on his body. I made a slight face and grumbled "How about we get you a shower and new clothes before I die of that smell." With another puzzled look, he asked "What is a shower?" "It's something you wash in." I answered, but he still looked confused. With a sigh, I held my hand out to him. "Come on," I demanded "I'll help ya."


	4. Bathtime

He looked around the bathroom curiously as I sat on the edge of the porcelain tub with the hot water running. After it had filled most of the way with bubbles covering the surface, I turned to him and sighed "Kay, take the clothes off and get in." I blushed when he started to remove them. I didn't expect him to actually listen to me! My head turned the other direction and I stood "Just sit in the bathtub when you got them off." The room filled with an awkward silence until the sound of water sloshing and a low hissing was heard. I looked over at the tattered clothes, a few parts seemed stiff with over wear then looked over at him. The lower half of his body was hidden below the bubbles, giving me a sense of relief. I smiled slightly and sat back on the edge. With a slightly torn clothe I'd grabbed from under the sink, I began to gently scrub the girt and grim from his shoulders and arms. He watched me carefully, intensely like he was trying to figure something out or trying to figure me out. I refused to make eye contact the first few minutes. This was too weird. I didn't want to think this was even real! How could my family hide something like this from me anyways? The moment our eyes met, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Those eyes, they were like the sky right before a storm….I thought I might get lost in them for a second. I quickly regained my composure and stood up. "I think you can get it from here." I said, dropping the wash cloth in the water and hurrying out of the bathroom. Leaving a puzzled Boogeyman sitting in the bathtub.

I walked into my bedroom, pulling out the bag of father's old clothes and looking through it. I ended up taking out a large plaid button up shirt and blue jeans. If I was right, they were going to be way too big on him. I strolled back to the bathroom and opened the door, only to stop in my tracks at the sight of him standing on the tiled floor, dripping wet. My eyes widened, looking him up and down, taking in the sight of his lean, muscular body. It looked ten times better without the slim piled up.

I snatched up the nearest towel and threw it towards him as I shouted "Cover yourself for God's sake!" He stumbled at wrapping the towel around his waist then looking up at me. I sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. "Here," I mumbled, setting the clothes on the closed toilet seat. "these'll work for now." Without listening for a reply, I shut the door and hopped down stairs.


	5. Adjusting

I waited in the living room, sitting on the couch and flipping through channels on the tv. At the sound of his heavy footsteps, I turned to look at him. He looked…..good in the old clothes. I was right though about them, they were too big. My dad wasn't the fittest person around but he was still my dad. Kane's eyes seemed to be in a confused trance and I followed his gaze to the television. I watched as he walked around the couch almost zombie like and touched the screen. His hand immediately flinched back then pressed fully against the screen. It was a few minutes until he finally asked "What is this?" I held back a giggle as I answered "It's a Tv. Haven't you ever seen one before?" He shook his head and started examining the technology as if it was the most unusual thing in the world.

I smiled slightly and shook my head "Wow, you really are old!" Kane chuckled and dropped his hand, sighing. I looked up at his face; it looked tired with bags under his eyes. Like he hadn't slept in a very long time. I bit my lip and asked "Kane, when was the last time you had a good night sleep?" He didn't reply, he only stared back at the television again. I could tell he was trying to ignore the question by how his shoulders tensed under the plaid clothe. I jumped to my feet and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of my old bedroom. The bed was still there, why not put it to some use?

"Come on," I demanded, strolling to the stairs. I placed my hand on the railing and glanced back at him. He was sitting there, looking at me with big eyes. I laughed "Come on, I need to show you something." I turned back away and walked up the stairs, hearing his heavy steps close behind. We stopped in the small room, the single bed had been stripped of its old linen. With another sigh, I took fresh ones out of the closet and began making the bed. While I was working, I chattered "You'll be staying in here from now on, it's not much but it's better than the basement and in here, you'll have a bed to sleep in. Did you have a bed down stairs?" "It's a pile of old hay…." "Isn't that uncomfortable?" "Well, I've been used to it over the centuries that it doesn't bother me anymore." he answered, absent mindedly as he looked at the poster of boy bands and cute little animals. I fluffed the pillows and set them down, smiling. "You won't have to worry about it anymore since I'll be taking care of you." I looked over at the clock on the night stand, it read midnight. With a stretch, I yawned "I'm gonna head to bed, if you need anything. I'm in the room next door, so just wake me up." He nodded and watched as I left and closed the door.

To say I was taking this all more calmly then most people would be an understatement. Normal people would called the cops and ran for the hills, never looking back. Yeah, I looked calm but inside I was screaming for something to make sense. Anything to tell me that I was nuts and locked up and the asylum. I leaned against the door and let out a breath I'd been holding as my body shook from the trauma of today. After closing my eyes and counting to three, I went into the bathroom and cleaned up as much as possible then into my new bedroom. It was bigger than I was used to but very nice. As a kid, I only came in here during thunder storms because the lightning and loud booms would wake me from my dreams with my heart pounding madly.

I looked through my clothes and slipped on an oversized dark green shirt and hopped into bed without a second thought. I laid there for what seemed like hours thinking, but realistically was only a few moments. Thoughts ran through my head. How was I going to explain him to people visiting? How am I going to keep him hidden? What was that look in his eyes earlier today? I eventually drifted to sleep into a dreamless darkness.


	6. Author's Note

Okay my lovely readers! It's meeeeeee! Well, I know its been awhile since I updated a chapter of my fanfic 'The Boogeyman' but that's cause I have had slight readers block and not enough motive (a.k.a reviews!). So if anyone has any ideas for what I should do in the next chapter, you should send me a private message :D

I love you all! ;)


	7. Morning Horror

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYE! :D

The smell of Lilacs and honey suckle scented soap filled my nose as I groggily opened my eyes, only to come face to face with a pair of blue-grey eyes like the sea after a storm. It was Kane, the closest I think I've ever had someone to my face. His eyes were the size of saucers as he kneeled beside me on the bed. I sat up and stared back at him. His face was pouty as he grumbled "Hungry." I smiled. He reminded me of a big puppy. "Come on," I sighed, throwing the covers off. He silently followed behind as we made our way down stairs and into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and opened it, bending at the waist as I rummaged inside. "What'll it be? Eggs, bacon and toast?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. He sat at the kitchen table, his head slightly tilted to the side with an amusing confused look. Sighing in defeat, I pulled out two packs of bacon and a few eggs. "Do you only eat meat or can you eat other things or what?" I puzzled. He looked around the kitchen in silence then answered "Before I came here, I ate more than meat." "Really? Okay then, we'll be having eggs and bacon together." "Together?" "Yeah, I'm hungry too so I'm gonna eat with you…Is that okay?" "I have never eaten with anyone before." "Well get used to it big boy," I chuckled as I took out a frying pan. He silently sat on the kitchen table, watching me as I cooked.

A knock at the door made me jump and look back quickly. "Hey, Jasmine! You awake?" Billy's voice called through the front door. I gasped and my eyes shot to Kane. He cocked his head at me in a cat like manner then at the door. I spun around, trying to find a hiding place for him before grabbing his arm and pulling him to the stairs leading to the second floor. He glanced at my questionably as I whispered "Go into your room and stay there until I call you. Go!" "But…?" "GO!" I insisted with a gentle shove before hurrying to the door. "Jasmine." Billy yelled again right as I opened the door. I smiled and breathed "Hey." "Hey," he laughed. "did I wake you?" "No, no. I was just making breakfast." "Cool, is it okay if I stay?" he asked, walking past me and into the kitchen. I shook my head "There's not really enough, plus I've got to work on a few things." A dark figure peaking around the corner at the top of the stairs caught my eyes and I coughed, making the figure quickly move back.

Billy grinned "But there's enough for like three people." "Well, I eat a lot." "Really? Or do you just not want me here?" "What? You know you're my best friend!" "How about you prove," he smirked, stepping closer. I gulped and moved around him but only to have him follow. I hit the counter and turned to come face to face with deep brown eyes. His lips crashed against mine and his arms gripped around my waist. I pulled back and struggled to push against his chest. "Billy," I gasped "get off of me!" His arms tightened painfully as I pushed against him. He laughed "Come on, I know you had a crush on me in high school. Let's just have alittle fun." "No! I don't like you like that man!" I yelled. He sneered and pulled me onto the floor, my head slamming painfully on the tile. I yelped and closed my eyes tight. He pressed against my body and murmured "You're gonna take it and you're gonna like it." Tears began filling my eyes as I begged "Please Billy…please don't…don't do this." His teeth came in contact with the section that connected my neck to my shoulder and I screamed with pain. His hands wandered up my thighs and under the large shirt. Suddenly, a pair of large hands grabbed Billy by the shoulders and threw him across the kitchen. I looked up through watering eyes to see Kane standing over me, fuming. He yanked Billy up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, his feet dangling off the floor as Kane kept him there. I scrambled to my feet and cried "Kane, wait!" He looked back at me and growled "He tried hurting you!" "I know…I know," I whispered, touching his arm softly "but, you can't be…..we…we can't be safe if you kill him. The cops will come and they'll see you and take you away….Please, just calm down and let him go." By now, all Kane was doing was breathing heavy and staring at a whimpering Billy. I shook my head and said "Never come back here, and never tell anyone what you've seen. Or we'll find you." He nodded panicked and was released. Billy landed on the floor and scurried out the front door. The effects of what just happened started to sink in and my body began trembling. I sat silently on a stool nearby and let out a shaky breath. "I thought I'd be safe with him." I sobbed with my hands covering my face. I felt betrayed and used all at once. No wonder my father liked it better alone, things like this couldn't happen to him. There was a subtle shuffling before a pair of strong arms gently encircled me and pulled me into a firm chest. I closed my eyes tight and wrapped my arms around him as I cried silently into his chest.


	8. recovering

It could have been seconds, or minutes we stayed like that. I sniffled and straightened up, my head tilted to look up at his face. His features were soft and kind. I gave him a watery smile and sighed before standing. "I….I'm sorry…for what happened." I said, going to the stove where the food had begun to burn. I flipped the bacon and chuckled "It's gonna be extra crispy." "I'm glad I was here," he muttered, shyly "instead of locked in the basement…..so I could save you. I am glad you are with me now." "With you?" "Yes, with me, as my guardian. I have never had a female guardian." "Really? Well, to be honest, I think I'm the first girl born in my family. All the others are by marriage." "What is marriage?" he asked curiously. I looked at him in disbelief. Is he joking? I thought. I cleared my throat and answered "It's when two people love each other, they get married and are together for life and protect each other….Well, that's how it's supposed to be…..Sometimes they separate and they find new people to be with." "Like a mate?" "Yeah, like a mate." I laughed, sliding the bacon onto a plate. I moved to the table and set the dish in the middle and sat down. "Sorry, but I'm too tired to cook anything else." I explained, taking a piece and nibbling it. He nodded and sat across from me, doing the same. We silently ate, the time slowly going by. I awkwardly stood and mumbled "I'm going to get dressed." And dragged my feet upstairs. Today was starting out awful, but hopefully it'll get better. I washed my face and changed into a tank top and sweat pants. I don't want to dress up, it wouldn't be worth it.

I saw a flash of plaid and Kane's bedroom door close as I walked out. I shuffled my feet and went back into my room and to the closet. I dragged out my father's old clothes and sorted then into two piles. One were for the hideous and the other were for the not bad. I folded them neatly and picked up the not bad pile and carried them out. I knocked softly on the door and waited. My eyes widened at the sight of a shirtless Kane standing there. My mind fizzed and the only thought was to run my hands over the six packs he had. I shook my head and blushed. "Here," I said, holding the clothes out for him. He smiled and replied "Thanks." as he took them. I nodded and quickly turned, hurrying away and into the library. I shut the door and groaned, leaning against it. "What is wrong with me? He's the boogeyman, I mean seriously! I was terrified of him until I was ten!" With a sigh, I collapsed on the couch and rolled onto my back before pulling my laptop onto my stomach.

After hours of typing, I stretched feeling the stiffness leaving my body. I scratched my back and wandered out of the room and down into the kitchen. I yawned loud as I filled a glass with water and gulped it down. I jumped when a pair of hands covered over my eyes. I reached up and touched the hands, the skin was warm and slightly rough. The sharp claws gently racked over the bridge of my nose, making me laugh. "Surprise," he chuckled. I giggled and turned to look at him. "Don't you look handsome." I laughed. He wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt that had a skull and cross bones. I patted his shoulder and walked around him, back to the library.


	9. Usual life

Days passed with Kane and I. We contently stayed home, I would spend my time in the library, writing my newest novel. Sometimes Kane would join me and I'd teach him how to read the books. We always made time to have meals together, which I cooked but with his help. Even with our busy schedules, we always went into the living room for a movie. I enjoyed it. I'd never really had anyone to spend time with. Not even as a kid. Billy was my only friend, and now he's gone forever to me.

Tonight, we were watching Insidious. It had just come out a few days ago and was supposedly terrifying. I completely agreed. During more than half of the movie, I was curled up practically on Kane's lap with my face hidden against the crook of his neck and my hands gripping the front of his shirt. "We don't have to watch this," Kane whispered impossibly calm. I shook my head and clung tighter to him then screamed loudly with my arms wrapped around his neck in the end when the old woman suddenly appeared. The moments were taken in silence after the movie credits ended. I kept my arms around him, with my eyes shut tight. "Jasmine?..." he murmured, making me look up. "I think it's time for bed." I nodded, holding onto him tighter until he scooped me up and carried me to my bedroom. As he turned to leave, I yelped "No!" He turned around to look at me confusingly. I bit my lip and played with the sheet for a second then muttered "Could you just…..stay with me tonight?...I mean, you don't have to…" He chuckled and shrugged "Of course." and slipped into the bed beside me. I shyly went a little closer and snuggled up to him before closing my eyes. One arm went around my shoulders, keeping me close to his torso. He was like my comfort blanket.


	10. night time surprise

Here is a little chapter for my dearest friend that is going through some troubling times. I hope you feel better soon and find out what you are looking for. Remember, the grass is always greener on the other side…

*Now, to Jasmine and Boogey*

Warmth gently grazed over my cheek and neck. I sighed comfortably and nudged my face against the feeling. It slowly moved down my chest and stomach before stopping at the tops of my shorts. A hot breath hit my face. My eyes fluttered opened to see Kane, our faces inches apart. His clawed hand soothingly massaged my hip while the other arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder. He halted his menstruations when seeing me awake and moved the hand further to the middle. I gasped, feeling a clawed finger press against my core. Kane took the opportunity to press his lips firmly against mine and snake his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes as our tongues battled for dominance. Our breathes mingled, our eyes heavy with lust. I slid my hands up his arms and to his shoulders, digging my nails there slightly as his hand slipped into my shorts and past the hem of my panties, straight into me. My back arched into him, causing my chest to jut out. His lips moved down my neck and to the edge of my tank top, his lips grazed over my hardening nipples before traveling further south. My heart was racing, my whole body felt like it was burning up. Kane shimmied my shorts and panties off my legs and glanced up at me with a seductive smirk. His mouth clamped around my clit, making me moan loudly and squirm with pleasure. How in the world had his jagged, sharp teeth not done any damage? I have no clue but right now, they were gently nibbling on the sensitive bud hidden between my legs. I could feel something coil inside the pit of my stomach, ready to spring forward. I moaned "K-kane!" He looked up at my and slithered his long tongue inside my tight entrance. The coil tightened even more before finally exploding.

My body shot up from the vivid dream as my eyes searched for him. Kane was sleeping peacefully next to me. I was breathing heavy with a sheen of sweat covering my forehead. What kind of dream was that? I thought wildly. I could feel the wetness between my legs and groaned, throwing myself back down onto the bed. "Great," I whispered, frustrated at my sensitive nether regions. I turned onto my side, facing away from him and attempted falling back to sleep.


	11. what the hell

The next morning, I didn't dare look Kane in the face and every time I did, my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I have to forget about that damn dream. I thought, leaning against the counter. I filled a cup with cold water and chugged it down. A small stream flowed down my chin, neck and to the valley of my breasts. I gasped for air and wiped my chin. Before I had a chance to wipe the stray water that dripped down to my chest, a hand gripped my wrist. I looked over my shoulder quickly in surprise to see Kane standing there. His eyes were half lidded and glazed. I slowly turned fully around to him and gulped "Kane? Is everything okay?" "You smell…intoxicating." he growled, his hand tightening. I whimpered "Kane, you're….you're hurting me." I felt the heat rise in my entire body, but mostly between my legs. At that moment, his nostrils flared as he sucked in a deep breath then growled again. He looked me up and down before leaning closer, still taking deep breaths. My body reacted faster than my mind. I closed my eyes tight and slapped him across the face.

It was agonizingly silent. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. Was he going to hit me back? Was he going to try and rape me like Billy? I wouldn't be able to handle it if he did.

I peeked open my eye and was surprised at the disgusted look he gave me. His grip loosened around my wrist as he slowly stepped back. "Kane," I whimpered, reaching out curiously. He shook his head and muttered "I'm so sorry." before retreating up the stairs. I heard a door slam shut and was left dumbfounded, standing in the kitchen. What the hell had just happened? My mind screamed. I rubbed my arms and sank onto the floor, staring into nothing as thoughts railed through my mind. I don't think I'll be able to stay sane like this…


	12. we'll get through this

The moments turned to hours. I pushed myself up, thinking, I've got to know. I dragged myself up the stairs and stood in front of his door. This is it. I took in a deep breath and gripped the handle, turning it slowly then pushing forward. I saw Kane laying on his back on his bed. "Are you alright?" he asked without even a glance. I hid my bruised wrist behind my back and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." I went over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Kane," I murmured "what happened…in the kitchen?" "I do not know. It was like I was in some sort of haze." "You mean it was some sort of reaction to something?" "Yes, but I do not know what." he answered, finally looking up at me. I gently touched his hand and smiled softly "I guess we'll just have to be careful now." He let his other hand reach up and caress the side of my face. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my cheek against his hand. "You're so sweet." I whispered as I patted the hand that I still held on the bed.


	13. This is gonna be harder than I thought

Kane kept his distance for a few days. He spent most of the time in his room. I brought his food to his room and let his be peacefully. The house felt bigger without him, but it also was lonely. My heart ached at the thought of not seeing him smile, or his curious eye with details. Why did I feel this way? He's right upstairs, I thought. It's not like he's gone. I curled up on the couch and sighed. Maybe I'm just so used to him? Or maybe…..Am I in love with Kane? My heart beat quickened at the idea and my cheeks heated with embarrassment. No, no it can't be. He isn't even human as far as I can tell, or is he? I looked up at the ceiling, where his room was and bit my lip. Kane….do you love me too or am I just crazy for thinking that I love you? I need to know.

My feet found a mind of their own as I came to a stand and managed to walk up the stairs with jelly for legs. I took a deep breath of air and took one torturously slow step after the other until I was standing in front of Kane's door. My fist came up an inch away from the door when it swung open. Kane stood surprised to find me there. I opened my mouth to spoke but nothing came out. My cheeks burned embarrassingly. "Jasmine," he stated, collecting himself "did you need something?" "No," I answered after a moment "no…..I just….I was just wondering if you had anything in mind of what you wanted for dinner tonight…." "Whatever you cook would be perfect." he replied, giving me a heart melting half smile like Edward from Twilight. I smiled shyly and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, looking down. He coughed into his hand and said "I'm going to go take a shower." before going past me. I nodded and waved as I rushed to my own room. I leaned against the door and murmured "This is gonna be harder than I thought…."


End file.
